My Love for a Robot
by akirainuzuka
Summary: My name is Melissa Witwicky and I want to tell you a story about how I fell in love with a certain yellow black bot named Bumblebee. this is my first story so please be paient with me and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Another boring day at school,thankfully it was the last class of the day. Sitting in the classroom I drummed my fingernails on the table absentmind. Looking at the clock, I groaned wishing I had mind powers to make the minute hand faster. I tried a few times...didn't work. I was still drumming my fingers on the table,but stopped when a hand was placed on mine Looking at the hand,my eyes travled up the arm to the face. My blue eyes met a pair of brown eyes,which belonged to my brother Sam Wit-"Ok, Mr. Witwicky you're up." said the teacher. My brother gathered all his stuff while mumbling,"Sorry I got alot of stuff." No shit Sherlock."Okay, for my family..."he stopped as a small paper ball hit him."Who did...Who did that? People! Responsibity."stated the teacher. I growled, I knew exactly who did that. Looking over my shoulder, behind me sat...Trent. The man whore in the whole school. He looked at me as I glared back. He bit his bottom lip and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to force back the vomit that was trying to surface. Damn I hate that guy with a passion. "So thats the story right? And here we have some of the basic instrument and tools used by the 19th century seamen."he said. the class laughed as the teacher held up a stop sign. Really? A freaking stop sign really? "This here is the quadrant which you can get for 80 bucks. Its all for sale by the way. Like this sextant here." Once again the class laughed. I groaned to myself and placed my head in the palm of my hands. Why, why must I be related to him. I've been a good girl, why me? I raised my head up as the teacher spoke. "Mr. Witwicky, this isnt show and sell. Its the 11th grade I dont think that your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."stated the teacher. Yes preach on, tell him like it is teach. "I know, I'm sorry, I just...you know, this is all going to my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay-" right there is where i tuned him out. I love my brother, really I do, but sometimes I'm embarrassed to say I'm related to him. rubbing my temples, I could still hear Sam embarrassing hisself. Luckly the bell rung. Quickly as i could I ran out of the classroom door. After putting my things in my locker, I closed it and came face to face with...guess who..Trent. "What do you want Trent?" i asked annoyed. " I just came to see how my favorite girl was doing."he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk pass him, but he grabbed me around the waist. "Hold on there babe where ya going?""Let go of me Trent."I growled while trying to get away from him. "Why? You know you cant resisted me."he said leaning in. My eyes widen this asshole is finna kiss me. Thinking quickly I stomped on his foot as hard as i could. When he released me I bitch slapped him and ran away from him. That jerk. Walking out of the school doors, I saw my dad parked near the school. Hopping in the back seat,"Hey dad." i said."Hey! Sweetheart did you get your three A's?" he asked. "Yep sure did." I replied showing him my grades. We made a deal if I brought home three A's home, dad would pay for my half of the car,that Sam and I were going to share."Alright kiddo a deal is a deal."said dad. Finally i spotted my brother running to the car shouting 'yes' over and over again. Jumping in the car like I did, he started waving a piece of paper around. "It's an A- but it's still an A."said Sam grinning like a mad man. "Wait, wait I can't see." said dad trying to grab the sheet from Sam."So we good?"asked Sam."Yeah you're good."replied dad. Yay we are on our way to find a new car!


	2. Chapter 2

While driving I was in my own little world,not paying attention anything. Loving the way the wind blew in my long,dark arburn hair. The sun shining on my light blue eyes. The warm glow on my light tanish skin. My full pink lips spread into a soft smile. I was in a daze, but that was ruin by Sam. "No,no,no,no,no Dad. Oh you got to be kidding me."said Sam in excitement I looked at dad as he laughed. I knew that laugh anywhere,that 'yeah I'm kidding' laugh. "See? I am. You're not getting a Porche."he said still laughing. I rolled my eyes *Figures* I thought sourly. Suddenly he pulled up at a crappy looking car lot. Oh. My God. He's buying us a trash can for a car. We might as well go to the dump and get one for free. Getting out of the car along with Sam and my dad (right now he doesn't deserve that title). Just looking around at the cars, I just wanted to throw a huge temper tantrum right now. What is my dad thinking? "Gentlemen."I heared a voice say. Uh excuse me last time I checked I had girl parts. It was a dark skin man walking up to us. "Bobby Balivia like the country except without the runs."he said laughing. Really? "How can I help you?"he asked. My dad pulled Sam and I next to him, "Well my children here are looking to buy their first car."dad said with a smile. If I didn't love him I would have knocked his teeth out. "You come to see me.?"Bobby asked surprised. Aren't we all surprised today. "We had to." Sam and I mumbled. "Well that pratically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B baby. Uncle Bobby B."he said shaking hands with Sam. 'Uncle Bobby B' wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders as I spotted a car. Walking over to it, I placed my hand on the hood. It was a old yellow Camero with black racing stripes. "Wow." I breathe out, the paint job was faded, but hey it was the best looking car in the lot. Opening the door I slide into the driver seat. The inside wasn't looking bad either, and the seats were quit comfortable. Running my hands over the steering wheel I could've sore that this car, right here, that I'm in just shivered or shook. Dismissing the thought,I told Sam to get in the car. He got in the passenger seat. "How about this one Sam?" I asked. "Yeah it feels good."he replied. Rubbling my thumb over the horn, there was this strange symbol, like a face...or erm a robot face maybe. I dont know. Apparently Sam noticed it to as he leaned over to look. "What do you think it is?"I asked, "I don't know maybe a new design."he replied. Really? A new design this is a old car. "Kids come on get out. Get out of the car." demanded Bobby. "No,no,no. You said that cars pick their drivers."stated Sam." Well, sometimes they pick their drivers with a cheap ass father out the car.". Sam hesitated but got out of the car, I on the other hand didn't want to. "Come on sweetheart get out." said dad. "But Dad, I really like this car. It's like it's meant for me and Sam." I said with a pout. " I sorry sweety, but this car costs to much. Now come on there are more cars to look at."he said. Pouting somemore I gave in and got out. As I closed the door the passenger door swung open and hit the car beside it with Bobby in it. "MELISSA!" shouted dad and Sam, "I swear I didn't do it. I didn't even slam the door." I said. Suddenly out of nowhere there was this loud 'Beep" and all the car windows burst,glass was flying everywhere. Something told me to burry my head in the yellow sports car. Like it was going to protect me. Once all the glasses were done flying, we looked around. All the car windows were busted except the old Camero. I watched Bobby look around in horror. Turning around he held up four fingers and said...4000. Yay we finally have a car, and of cource Sam drove home. "Hey Sam?""Yeah?""Do you plan on taking the car somewhere tomorrow?"I asked running a finger on the door. "Maybe,why?" he asked glacing at me. "I think Babyboy needs a bath."I said looking at Sam. "Babyboy? What the heck Melissa."he said giving me a weird look. "What?"I asked confused, "You just named our car Babyboy.""There's nothing wrong with naming cars."I said looking out the window. I heared him mumble something like 'weird people'. "Speak for yourself Sam."I said with annoyance. We made it home safety, thank you Jesus. Sam went in the house to do only God knows what. Me,Myself and I changed into a black bikini top and dark grey booty shorts. Going outside I filled a large bucket with soapy water, and dumped the sponge in it. Grabbing the damp sponge,I began my work, sometimes when I wash certain parts. I promise you that this car was vibrating. Ignoring it,I went over the hood using elbow grease, trying to get some of those stains out."Oh yeah go lower."said a the voice, I let out a short scream. Where the hell did that come from? Looking around, I didn't see anyone. I know I'm not crazy...right? Taking a deep breath, I finished washing the car. Stepping back a little I examine my work. "Well at least your not dirty anymore. I hate that your color is faded in some areas. So I did my best."I said to the car. As I walked back to the house I heared a distant voice say, "Thanks Babygirl.". Thinking nothing of it I did my daily routine...well evening routine and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morining,I woke up to someone shaking me."Wake up woman." it was Sam. Snapping my eyes open, I shot up scaring him in the process. "What the hell do you want Samuel!" I barked out. I was not a morning person (as you can tell).Gulping ,he collected hisself and stuttered a,"Mom told me to.". Sam knew I wasn't a morning person,he feared me when I get disturbed or just waking up. Why he feared me, I havent the slightest clue. Maybe, because I threw my alarm clock,and smashed it against his head, hmmmm...no wonder he's scared. Rolling my eyes,I looked at my brother,"What does mom want."I asked trying not to show the annoyance."There was th-this this party and,and,and-" Ok he was getting on my nerves with this stuttering."Will you please stop stuttering.I'm not going to hurt you, but I will if you don't spill it out."I said glaring at him."Mom wanted me to ask you,if you wanted to go to this party with me."he said. Party? What party? When and How did He get invited to a party? Then it hit me that party that was going to be at the lake. I thought about it,he probably wants to go and crash it or something,plus I could use the fresh air."Sure bro I'll go. Now get out."I said with a smirk. Smiling he left my room while closing the door. Jumping out of bed I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom. While in the shower, I thought about that voice I heared. It sounded really close,like they were right next to me. The only thing that was close to me at the time was the car. It couldn't have been the car right? I mean cars don't talk...right? Oh lord I'm going insane like my family. Shaking my head I turned off the water and got ready. I put on blue short short jeans, with a white belt,and a red V-neck tank top. I put on a little makeup and some jewerly. It doesnt hurt to look nice right. I grabbed a pair of red and white Reebok's and went downstairs. Going into the livingroom, I sat down on the couch putting my shoes on. Standing up,I decided to wait on Sam in the car. Somthing was drawing me to this yellow Camero, like a magnet. As I was about to take a step but stopped in my tracks as I heared. "Where are you going?" turning around,Sam was in the livingroom doorway. "I'm going to wait in the car." I replied."No your not!"he snapped at me. "What? Why?"I asked looking at him like he was nuts."You're not going anywhere in that."he stated in the same tone. Looking down at myself, I didn't see anything wrong. Looking back at him I asked,"What are you talking about.""You're not wearing that Melissa."he said sternly. I rasied an eyebrow,excuse me who does he think he is?"And who do you suppose to be?" I asked with my hands on my hips. "I'm not having my sister wearing that,so guys can look at her like she's a piece of meat."he said angerly. Aww little Sammie cares. "Sam I can wear this as long as they don't touch, they can look all they want."I said turning around and walking away. Walking outside I saw my mom and dad,Dad was making a path and mom was complaing about something."Ron this one is uneven."said my mom,"Yeah probably."dad replied. Walking past I greeted them,"Hey honey,don't you look beautiful." said my mom."Thanks mom.""Yeah,and don't bring any boys home."stated dad."Don't worry dad, I'm sure ol Sam won't allow it."I replied getting in the back of the car. The back seat wasn't bad either,as a matter of fact,it feels better than the front. Running a hand over the seat, the car shook slightly,barely noticeable. Just to see what happens I put a little more pressure. Sure enough it shook again,only a little more visable. Incredible,how can a car do that,and for some reason I wasn't scared. Looking up as Sam got in the driver seat. He started up the car,as black smoke covered the outside of the car. Oh I pray this thing doesn't blow up. Sam pulled off and started driving. As I looked out the window I notice that this street looked familiar. Oh God. Oh no. He is not. "Samuel James Witwicky. Where the fuck are we going?"I demaneded. Sam gave me a nervious look,"We are going to pick up Miles."he said looking back at the road. Oh no,I can't stand Miles, he is so got damn annoying,plus he has a huge crush on me."Why the hell for." I asked through my teeth. "Because I promised him."he simply said. Right now I wanted to stab my eyes. We pulled up infront of Miles house,a few seconds later he comes running out of house. He then jumped in the passenger seat and Sam took off, "Whats up dude?"greeted Miles,please dont notice me, please don't.I saw his eyes cut back at me. "Hey there hot stuff."he said eyeballing me. I growled,"Don't talk to me."I barked out. Why must Sam torture me like this. I let out a stressful sigh,but felt the seat vibrating. Not caring, I snuggled back into the seat,it felt good and relaxful. Slightly dozing off,I felt a hand going up my leg. Looking at the hand,I followed it up to Miles grinning face."WHAT THE FUCK MILES!"I screamed. Quickly he withdrew his hand as Sam began to freak."What happened?"asked Sam,"Nothing."stated Miles.I gave him a 'what the fuck ' look,"Sam your friend touched my person. He was running his damn hand up my fucking leg." I said fuming. Sam glared at Miles,"Why the hell are you feeling on my sister? Whats wrong with you!""Dude I didn't do anything.""The hell you say,you touch me again,I promise you I'll shove my foot so far up ass that your 'll be tasting shoes for weeks!"I shouted. Sam and Miles contiued to agrue until the passeger seat jerked forward so hard,Miles head slammed into the dashboard,as the engine roared. The radio changed onto a song 'Don't mess with my man' by Nivea but it was the male verse. Sam and I stared wide eyed at Miles,as he rubbed his head mumbling,"Dude are you alright?"asked Sam. "Dude what the hell? Whats up with your car?"he asked making sure he wasn't bleeding. Me I was still in shock,it's not everyday that you see a seat just smack you into a dashboard.


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride was silent the whole time. You couldn't really blame anyone though. How can you say something when someone just got their head bashed against the dashboard. Finally we pulled up at the lake,"Dude are you sure we're invited to this party?"asked Miles."Of course Miles."said Sam."It's a freaking lake,Public Property moron."I said."Oh my god. Oh my god dude Mikaela's here. Just dont do anything weird all right."demanded Sam. Oh god if Mikaela is here that means Trent is aswell. Don't get me wrong,Mikaela's cool it's just her boyfriend I can't stand. Getting out of the car, I was right with my theory as I heared a whistle."Hey Melissa looking hot babe."Trent said. Really? How can you do that and your girlfriend is right there next to you. Rolling my eyes,I leaned against the car as Miles climb a tree. I swear I'm surrounded my idoits."So what are you guys doing here?"asked Trent while walking towards Sam.I could feel Trents gaze over my body,which made me feel uncomfortable."We're here to climb this tree."said Sam. I sighed and face palmed myself, like I said I'm surrounded by idoits."I see that. It looks...It looks fun."replied Trent. "You know,I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year right?"asked Trent. I fliniched when he asked that, Sam wasn't a pretty sight after tryouts."Oh,no,no that...No! That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."said Sam. Yeah bro save yourself from embarrassment. "Yeah? What's it about? Sucking a spots?"asked Trent with a laugh and Sam laughed along with him. How could he be laughing when he just got insulted. Even though it's true...to a point. Ok he sucks."No it's about the link between brain damaged and football."said Sam. Damn! Sam burned Trent, never knew Sam had the balls to stand up to him."It's a good book. Your friend'll love it. You know it's got mazes in it and little coloring areas sections,pop up pictures it's alot of fun."Sam said. Well I'll be damn Sam does have some balls after all. Laughing I could tell that Trent was getting ready to bash my bother's head in. Leaning away fromt the car,I got ready for a fight. Noone hurts my brother but me,luckly Mikaela got between them. Three cheers for Milkaela,because I was going to kick some ass today. Sighing I got back in the car as Miles the monkey jumped off the tree. Really monkey boy?" Sam leaned against the car as monkey boy climbed through the window ."Really! They did make something called doors for a reason stupid,use them. Plus you better not ruin my car."I snapped. After I said that the radio started playing. "Hey man whats wrong with your radio?"asked Miles."More like whats wrong with your brain."I mumbled. Sam said something about driving someone home. "What? She's an evil jock concubine man. Let her hitchhike." complained Miles. "She lives 10 miles from here it's my only chance. You got to understand here all right.""All right,We'll put her in the backseat with Melissa, and I'll be quiet.""Did you just say put her in the back?"Oh Miles has done it now."I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car."said Sam getting in the car."Yeah monkey boy get out."I said with a grin. "Shut the fuck up bitch." Miles growled. Oh. No. He. Didn't."Did you just call my sister a bitch! Noone calls my sister a bitch then you had the nerve to feel on her! Get out now before I let Melissa go ham on your ass."said Sam. Miles looked at me,I'm sure I was red in the face from anger. People say my eyes darken when I get pissed. Miles face lost color,then he jumped out of the car. I think the door opened by itself,but I didn't care I was angry right now. When he did Sam pulled off. I cant belive that asshole called me a bitch,if he wasnt Sam's friend i would have beat the shit out of him. Being stressed and pissed the back seat began to vibrate again. I could feel all stress and anger melt away. It felt like I was getting a massage, it vibrated the most on my lower back. I didn't even noticed that Mikaela got in the car, until I heared the car door close. "Hey Mikaela." I greeted in pure bliss. She looked at me shocked,"Melissa? Hey I didn't notice you back there." she said with smile. "You two know each other?"asked Sam, "Duh Sam we do go to the same school."I replied sarcasticly. Mikaela laughed," We had most of our classes together and we got paired up for a project a few times." she said. "So hows it going?" she asked, "Oh everything is just fine." I replied while feeling myself getting sleepy. Suddenly the car started jerking and the engine started stalling as the radio started playing 'Sexual Healing', then it stopped Sam started stuttering out things Mikaeka looked like she didn't believe. Can't blame her I don't belive Sam the radio started playing 'I Got You' ."Just pop the hood." she said getting out of the car. "Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" he said kicking the radio. "Hey! Watch it dork,don't be kicking the poor car now." I said glaring at him. Glaring back at me he got out of the car,"Stupid boy what's he trying to do break the poor thing. I swear that boy is retarded."I said laying my head back for a few minutes. Few seconda later I lefted my head back up as Sam jumped in the car. "Oh,nononononono. Come on please. Please you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away."mumbled Sam. "Come on please work, please." I whispered I really wanted to go home. Suddenly the engine started again as the radio played 'Baby Come Back' I giggled, wow I have the power. Quickly he closed the hood while shouting, I promise you that boy has issues. As fast as he could he raced after Mikaela hopping he wouldn't crash into anything or turn the car over. Note to self never ride with Sam when he's chancing after a girl. Mikaela got back in the car and drove her to her house. Mikaela told us about her problems with boys. I can related to that a little bit but our situatation is different. My problems was I could never keep a guy. First because I wasnt easy. Second my family, one look and their gone. Nobody never gave my family a chance. Okay they might be weird, but they're nice people. Third because my body isn't right. I got dumped twice because of my body. I'm not to skinny and I'm not fat. I have thick tighs all the right curves, full chest and bottom. Some people ask me how am I related to Sam. One look at my mom, they wonder how I get a body like this because it wasn;t from my mom. I know Trent approves it...ewwwww nightmare tonight. Now I'm not so sure of myself anymore, I guess I haven't met the right one yet. I was brought out of my thoughts as Mikaela said her goodbyes. Telling her goodbye she got out of the car and went in her house. "Hey sis you wanna ride up here?"asked Sam. "Oh dear brother have you finally noticed me."I asked with a mixture of joke and sarcam. "Shut up and get up here."he said laughing. Getting in the passenger seat I wanted for Sam to pull off, he didn't. "Uh..you can drive now."I said. "Not without you seatbelt on first."he said. Before I could I noticed the seatbelt was already on. *Strange I dont remember...How did it...oh well* I thought. Sam started the drive home as I snuggled into the seat and let sleep comsume me...


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that night, I don't remember walking in the house. Sam probably carried me to bed. Getting out of bed, I grabbed my Tinkerbell pajama pants and a white tank top, and headed for the bathroom. While in the bathroom, I was in the middle of washing my hands, we I heared a car engine starting. Thinking nothing of it, I continued what I was doing. It was probably a neighbor leaving or something. "Oh God!Nononononono Thats my car!"shouted Sam. Running out of the bathroom, I spotted Sam running downstairs. "Sam what's going on?" I asked following him. "Someone is stealing our car!" he said in a panick. Shit we just got that car. Running outside we grabbed our bikes that were beside the house, as Sam shouted,"Dad call the cops!". Jumping on our bikes, we raced after the car. "Sam did you see who was in the car?" I asked. "No, but I'm finna call the police." he replied. While he called the cops, I was trying to see who was in the car. Curse those tinted windows. We followed the car to an old train dump ( I guess that's what it is ). Running pass the train, we hid behind an old truck. Sam was mumbling about something, as I fixed my gaze in the distance. Right before my very eyes stood a robot. To stunned to say anything right now, I reached for Sam's face."What?" he asked turning his head in the direction of the robot. He breathe out an "Oh my god.". While Sam was freaking out, I was still in awe, it was the most beautiful and awesome thing to see. Our car just transformed into a robot now how awesome is that. Then it flashed a light into the sky with the same symbol that was on the steering wheel. "Wow." I said with amazement. "My name is Samuel Witwicky and I'm here with my sister Melissa Witwicky. Whoever finds this, our car is alive, okay." he said recording the robot. "You saw that right? Since these are my last words on Earth. I just wanted to say, mom, dad I love you." Such a dramaqueen. "If you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasnt mine. I'm holding it for Miles." Ewww gross, to much info for me. "Okay thats not true. It's mines and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry, Mojo I love you." he said and closed his phone. "Really Sam? Really? Busty Beauties?" I asked with disgust. "Imma a guy, what do you expect."he replied. "So thats what you do in your room jack off to pictures?""Hey! I do not.""Whatever, Imma get a closer look at our robot." I said walking away. "Wait, come back." He quietly shouted, ignoring him, I peeked around a corner. Damnit two watch dogs, a Rottweiler and a German Sherpherd, not the friendliest dogs. "What's wrong?" asked Sam a little to loudly. Placing my finger to my lips to hush him, I pointed around the corner. I could hear them growling, then barking as Sam peeked, well stepped out from behind the wall. Then the dogs started chasing us, "Good job Sam." I said running for my life. We heared the chains break, which caused Sam to grab my wrist to make us run faster. Mostly he was dragging me. Running into an old buliding, we jumped onto an old desk, holding each other close as possible. The dogs started barking and jumping trying to get us. One of them grabbed Sam's pants leg, "SAM!" I screamed. The Rottweiler tried to pull Sam off the desk. Doing so Sam was screaming so high pitched, he almost burst my eardrum. Thinking quickly, I bashed my foot on the dogs face. It let go, but it was even more pissed now. As the dog was about to attack again. We heared an loud engine coming our way. Our car or robot, whatever it is chased the dogs away. Sam wrapped an arm around my waist, as the robot circled us. "Please, please don't kill us. We're sorry. Take the keys, I don't want them!" he said throwing 'our' keys at the car. "Sam! What are you doing?" I shouted at him. "No time, lets go." he said grabbing my wrist and dragging me behind him. While running a police car showed up. " Listen, listen, listen. Good you're here." said Sam. " Let me see your hands." said the cops getting out of the car. "Nonono, It's not us." Sam tried to explaining. I raised my hands, I wasn't finna get shot today. "Let me see your hands." they repeated. "The guy's inside." Sam tried again. "Shut up! Walk towards the car." they said. We did what we were told, "Put your head on the hood." one cop said. I rested my head on the hood, not beliving this was happening. Where's that damn robot when you need it. Putting handcuffs on our wrist after searching us. Well more like searching Sam and feeling on me. We got in the back seat of the car. The drive was silent, how could we say something. First our car was suppose to be 'stolen'. Then turns into a robot. Then getting chased by bloodthirsty dogs. Now we're in the back seat of a cop car handcuffed. Just great, what a wonderful night we're having. Pulling up to the Police Station, the cops snatched us out of the car and put us in a cell. "I can't believe this is happening." I said sitting on a bench that was in the cell. "Neither can I it's like cops don't believe a word you say anymore." said Sam sitting next to me. "Yeah, so what are you going to tell them?" I asked laying my head on his lap." The truth, there is nothing else I can do." he said running his fingers through my hair. "Yeah, but who's gonna beileve that a car just stood up. If I didn't see it for myself I would think you're carzy." I said looking up at him. He chuckled," Well It's worth a shot." "Ok Sam whatever you say...Hows the leg?" I asked. "Hm?" " Your leg, how does it feel?" I repeated. "Oh, the dog didn't get my leg just my pants leg." he said. "Oh...okay." I said half asleep, "Get some sleep sis." said Sam. " You...too..Sam." with that I was out like a light. The next morning, I jumped up at the sound of the cell door opening. "Alright kids, your dad came to bail you out." stated the cop. Sam and I stood up, but the cop held up a hand. " But first, we want to hear your little story son since you called us lastnight." he said. Sam and I gave each other a worried look. Following the cop into a room, we saw our dad and another cop. "Dad!" we said running up to him and giving him a hug. "Excuse me, I hate to ruining this little family love ya'll got going on, but we need this one to sit down." the cop said grabbing Sam's shoulders and roughly sitting him in a chair. The jerk. "Alright son tell us what happened." So Sam told them the story, when he got to the part about our car standing up. The two cops gave each other looks. Great I told Sam they would think he's a loon.


	6. Chapter 6

"You want to explain that part again son?""Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam said. "It just stood up. Wow that's really neat." said the cop with a hint of sarcasm. No need for that bigfoot, seriously the guy has to much hair on his face. Sooo not attractive. "Ok chiefie, time to fill her up, and no drippy drippy." he said handing my brother a cup and a napkin. "What! My brother isn't on any drugs. What's wrong with you!" I said standing next to Sam. The cop stood up, but Sam stood infront of me blocking me from the cops view. "Leave her alone please, she has nothing to do with this." Sam half pleaded, half demanded. I ain't scared of no damn cop, hell he's the one that looks like he's on drugs. The cop sat back down and asked, "What are you rolling? Whippet? Goofball? A little wowie sause with the boys?" I growled, didn't I just tell this fucker that my brother isn't on ANY drugs. "No, I'm not on drugs."stated Sam. "Oh yeah, what's this?" he asked as the other cop tossed him a bottle. "Found it in your back pocket.' Mojo'. Is that what the kids are doing now? A little bit of 'Mojo'." he said. Mojo? Really? "Dude really? Mojo? Why in the he-" Sam slapped a hand over my mouth. "Those are my dogs pain pills." said Sam. "You know..a little Chihuahua." said my dad with his little input. I rolled my eyes, I swear these men in our family have no balls what so ever. The cop moved his jacket, but caught Sam take a glance at his gun. " What was that? You eyeballing my piece 50 cent." he said getting into my brother's face. "You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it, cause I promise you, I will bust you up." he said. Oh. I. Have. Had. It. Licking Sam's hand, he quickly removed it from my mouth. "I wish you would lay your got damn hands on my brother. You think your so big and bad cause you got a fucking gun. I'll bust you side your damn head with or without your gun. I'll make something happen-." once again Sam slapped his hand over my mouth. "Is that so?" asked the cop, "She...she didn't mean it. She's just tierd from lastnight...not much sleep." said Sam in a panick. The hell he say, I meant every damn word. "Yeah she gets like that when she's dead tierd. Gets it from her mother." my dad said also in a panick. Like I said no balls what so ever. On the way home dad was fussing at me. "Melissa you can't mouth off at a cop like that." "But dad he was threating Sam I couldn't-." "I know that Melissa but you could have gotten hurt!" my dad shouted. "I can take care of myself dad!" I shouted back. "You could have been shot Melissa!" "Ok! Why are you only concern about me, instead of Sam! He could have gotten shot too!". "Because he didn't mouth off at a cop either!", by now my dad was red in the face from anger. I can tell that my face was red as well because of how warm my face felt. "Well I didn't want to take a chance. I rather get shot than let Sam get shot." Why was dad having a fit over nothing, I was ok, Sam was ok. Why can't he just leave it alone. "That's not the point Melissa...You know what you're grounded!" "What? Why?". Now I was beyond pissed. "Because I said so, You're grounded until I say other wise!". "That's not fair!" I shouted. How could he do this to me, and Sam was just sitting there like nothing is happening. Once he pulled in the driveway, my dad got out of the car and stood infront of me. "Now I want you to go in your room right now young lady." he said sternly. "No, no I'm not grounded for being protective of my brother!" I shouted while running away. I ran and ran until I was sure I was far away enough from home. I just needed to clear my mind. Walking down the street I heared a car pull up next to me. "Hey baby." Oh god no someone must hate me right now. Glancing to my left I saw Trent in his truck just slowing driving beside me. "Get lost Trent, I'm not in the mood." I said walking faster. Too bad that didn't work, as he contiued to follow me. "Hey how about I take you for a ride? You know maybe you wanna ride on something else. I have plently of room in the back seat." he said every word with lust in it. Oh I wanted to gag right now. Ignoring him I contiued my walk, bad idea. I didn't hear him get out of his truck as I felt arms wrap around my waist. Before I could scream he placed his hand over my mouth, and dragged me to his truck. Trashing about I was able to elbow him in the gut. He groaned and let go of me, I turned around just in time to dodge a punch. When he missed I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder. He hit the ground with a harsh thug and groaned in pain. With him laying on the ground I bolted out of there. After running for a few minutes, I stopped to catch my breath. Hopefully I could have some peace now. Once again I started my walk, it's only been a few minutes when I heared another engine pulling up beside me. I growled, I promise you if it's Trent again, I'm going to lose my mind. Trying to ignore the person following me I continued my walk. Finally I got fed up, I turned around getting ready to snap at the person, but stopped. It was my car...um the robot...I mean the robot car. The driver door opened and I slightly jumped back. I could hear the radio going, "Want a lift?" he asked using different stations. Deciding it was safe, I got in and the door closed. "So...um you're not going to hurt me right?" I asked. The radio shifted again, "No, I could never hurt you Babygirl." he said. Chuckling, I leaned into the seat, "What's wrong?"he asked as the seat started vibrating. "Nothing much, just had a long, and I mean long day." I said. ", Are you vibrating the seat?" I asked. "Yes." "Oh, I just noticed everytime I'm upset the seat vibrates." I said looking at the radio. "Well I do it to make you feel better." I couldn't help but smile at that. "And it works everytime, plus that is very sweet of you." I said tracing the steering wheel with my finger slightly. He shivered again, which caused me to giggle.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I could say anytiing else, we pulled up in my driveway as he revved up the engine. I rasied an eyebrow,what is he doing that for. Few seconds later, I see Sam running with mom's bike. I couldn't help but laugh at that. A guy with a pink bike that has a basket, come on who wouldn't laugh at that. We followed him on the sidewalk. "You know it's against the law to drive let alone chase someone on the sidewalk right?" I asked with a laugh. With that he drove into the streets, while still following Sam. I laughed the whole time, you should see his face it is priceless. You would think he would see me, but I guess he's to freaked out to noticed. Without warning he flipped over the bike by Bugerking. I flinched when I saw that, that had to hurt. He got back up and took off again, we followed him into on old parking lot (I think). Then I saw a cop car, "Oh no." I said, but the car drove the other way. "What are you doing? Sam needs my help!" I shouted. Faintly I could hear screaming, "Sam! I need to help him!" I said reaching for the door, but he locked me in. I tried pulling the lock up, but it wouldn't budge. "Let me out right now!"I shouted angerly. Out of the blue he sped up, "Oh my god!" I shouted clutching the seat for dear life. Suddenly I see a dark sliver looking robot come into view, as he was about to ram into it. "Are you crazy!" I shouted. This robot has lost his mind. He kept going and tripped the robot and stopped by Sam and...Mikaela? Where she come from, I guess no time for that now. He opened the passenger door, "Get in now."I shouted, seeing the robot get back on his feet. "Hurry the hell up!" Finally, they got in, Sam in the back and Mikaela in the passenger seat. "Gogogogogo!" shouted Sam as the car took off. The chase was on. "Oh God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" shouted Mikaela. "No we're not. No we're not going die." said Sam. The hell what he says, there's a freaking killer robot behind us. He drove towards a abandon building with glass windows. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" we screamed as he crashed into the window. I promise you I was having a heart attack, a stroke, anything right now. There were alot of sharp turns and u-turns, and screeching tires. I think I need new undergarments. He parked by a Warehouse, hiding, and locked the doors. Not again. "We're locked in." stated Sam as he tried to pull the locks up, from behind me. I wanted to slap him for stating the obvious, but right now I was to scared to do anything right now. "At least we ditched the monster right?" he asked. Out of no where, the car revved up and drove passed the cop car...or robcop. Whatever. Driving a few feet away, he turned while dumping us out, and transformed into the robot we saw lastnight. Sam grabbed mine and Mikaela's hand, as the other bot transformed and tackled our bot. We fell to the ground trying not to get hit, as the dark robot stood up ready to attack us. Then a little one popped out. Where from I have no clue. Taking that as my cue, I booked it out of there, with Mikaela and Sam behind me. I stopped short as I heared Sam scream, "He's got me! Oh God!". Running back to Sam, I grabbed his arms trying to pull him away from the little devil. It so happens that the little runt took Sam's pants off. Doing so, I managed to get Sam up, and we started running again. The little brat caught up to us, and shoved us down, and we ending up rolling down a hill. I hit the fence first as Sam crashed into me. The robot started attacking Sam causing him to push me into the fence. I don't know what the hell was going on, all I know is that I was getting stepped on. My hands, my back, my ribs were catching it. My relief came when he stopped, I sighed, but groan as my ribcaged ached. "Sam." I groaned out, "Oh God! I'm so sorry Melissa, I didn't mean to. That robot...it was..oh god." he said freaking out, "Just help me up." I said. Mikaela grabbed an arm as Sam grabbed the other, I winced at the contact, bit ignored it. Slowly we walked up the hill, as we heared giant footsteps coming towards us. "What is it?"asked Mikaela, "It's a robot duh." I said playfully. "You're in no position to be making smart comments." she said with a smirk. "Yeah it's like a different...You know like a super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah it's defintley Japanese." said Sam. "Really Sam? Japanese? Look for the sticker, I bet it says made in China." I said rolling my eyes. Sam took a step forward, "What are you doing?"asked Mikaela. "I don't think it wants to hurt us or it would have done that already." Sam replied. "Really? Well do you speak robot, cause they just had like a giant droid death match." she stated. "It's true Mikaela, he's really nice. I know he wouldn't hurt me, but I don't know about yall, but I know for sure he wouldn't harm me." I said with a grin. She looked at me funny, but smiled anyway. "I think it wants something from me." said Sam. "What?" we asked in unison. "Well the other one was talking about my eBay page." he said. " You are the strangest boy I have ever met." said Mikaela. "At least you don't have to live with him." I said, she giggled. "Can you talk?" asked Sam. "XM Satalite Radio...Digital cable brings you Columbia Broadcasting System..." he said through different radio channels. "So you...you talk to the radio?" asked sam. No duh, he talks out of his ass...or maybe he does depends on where the radio is when he transforms. "Thank you, you're wonderful, you're wnderful." he said clapping his hands. Wonderful? Wonderful? Are we looking at the same boy? "So what was that lastnight? What was that?" asked Sam. The robot pointed towards the sky," Message from Starfleet Captain throughout the inanimae vastness of space. Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven, Hallelujah." he said, or broadcast. "Visiters from heaven? Are we gonna die? You were sending a message to Jesus? I ain't ready to die yet." I said in a slight panick. "I don't think that's what he meant." whispered Mikaela. "You sure?", "Yeah...So uh are you like an alien or something." she asked. Without another word he transformed back into the car. "Anymore questions you would like to ask." he said opening the doors. "I think he wants us to get in the car." said Sam, "And go where?" asked Mikaela. "Fitfy years from now when you're looking back on your life, don't you want to say you had the guts to get in the car?" asked Sam. "Well, while yall think about it, Im geting in the car for more than one reason. One being I feel safer with a robot who can kick ass. Two he's my only way home and three he costs alot of money." I said hopping into the car. I didn't want to say, and four he's cute, so yeah thats our little secret shhh.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Mikaela followed me into the car. Sam sat in the passenger seat, Mikaela sat in the middle instead of the front seat, I sat in the back. The ride was quiet and smooth, Mikaela and Sam shared the passenger seat. Don't know why she didn't sit in the driver seat. "This car is a pretty good driver." she said. Really? That's kind of bad he transforms into a car, and he can't drive hisself. Mikaela is cool and all, but sometimes I think she's an airhead at times. "I know,why don't you go sit in that seat there?" asked Sam. "I'm not going to sit in that seat, he's driving." she replied back. "Well hell, I'll seat in the seat whether he's driving or not." I said climbing over the seat. "Melissa you're gonna cause a reck!"shouted Sam. "How can I cause a reck, I ain't driving he is duh." I said plopping down in the seat feeling the seatbelt buckle around me. "Well maybe you should seat in my lap." suggested Sam. Ewww, is he trying to hit on her while I'm in the car? "Why?" she asked, "Well, Melissa is in that seat and I have the only seatbelt. You know safety first." he said. I tried to hold back the vomit that was coming. "Yeah, all right." she said climbing into my brother's lap. He buckled the seatbelt across them. Ha I didn't have to, the car buckled mines for me, I feel so special. "You know that seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move." she said. "You guys aren't gonna start sucking face are ya?" I asked praying they wouldn't. Sam glared at me, but I ignored it, "Please, not even close, but you know what I don't understand. Why if he's suppose to be the super advanced robot, does he transform into this piece of crap Camero?"she asked. Right then the car stopped and opened the passenger door. As they got out, I was wondering what was I suppose to do. Once they got out, he drove off. I guess that answers my question. Suddenly he leaned to the left, while the seatbelt tighten around me slightly to keep me in place. How can noone see this? A huge yellow car driving on it's side, and noone notices. Really? He scaned a car that was passing by, and the insides started transforming. I watched in awe as the inside changed. Sweet, he transformed into the newer Camero's. He pulled up to Sam and Mikaela, and opened the door. They had shocked looks on their faces, "What now, he sure did show yall." I said with a grin. They got in, Sam in the back, and Mikaela next to me. We all grinned at each other like retards, as he drove off again. He drove somewhere unknown to me, but I know it was restricted, and parked my a small pond. We got out of the car, looking to the sky, as I guessed, were four meterites flew by. "Wow." I breathed out, catching Sam hide behind Mikaela. What a wuss. We watched as they flew over us in seprate directions. I took off running, wanting to get a closer look to the one that landed not far from us. "Come on let's go." I hollared back at them. Running over a hill we saw a tree caught on fire, and where the thing landed, but it was gone. "Let's go back to the car." suggested Sam. Agreeing, we raced back to the car, luckly for me my side wasn't hurting as much. It still hurt though. Getting back to the car, we piled in, and he took off. He took us to an abandon alleyway. "Where are we?" asked Mikaela, "I don't know." replied Sam. Something caught my eye in the distances. "Guys look." I said pointing infront of us. We got out, while staring into the headlights of a Peterbilt 379 semi truck. It was blue with red flames. Behind us we heared sirens, turning around there was a sliver Pontiac Solstice, a black GMC Topkick, and a yellow Hummer H2 Rescue Vehicle. We looked, around in awe as they all transformed even our own car. We turned to the truck, he was bigger than the rest. Must be the leader or something. The truck kneeled down our level. "Are you Samuel James and Melissa Jane Witwicky, decendents of Archiblad Witwicky." he asked in a deep authoritative voice. Holy buttercookies is all I could think of at this point. Even though I feel some kind of connection to this giant robot. How strange. Finally Sam answered robot's question. "My name is Optimus Prime." he said. Optimus Prime? That name sounds familair to me, I think, but from where. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." he continued, looking directly at me. Why? I do not know. "But you can call us Autobots for short." suggested the hummer. Yeah that's much easiler for my brain. "What's cracking little bitches." asked the Pontiac Solstice. "My first lieutenant Designation Jazz." said Optimus. Jazz flipped and sat on an old car, while saying," This looks like a cool place to kick it." "What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" asked Sam. "We've learned Earth's language's throught the World Wide Web." stated Optimus. "I don't care where he learned it. He gone learn this when I kick my foot so far up his gas tank, he ever call me a bitch again." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Sam elbowed me in my side, "Ow Sam my side still hurts you know." I growled, while holding my side. Then there was a huge yellow hand infront of my face. "If you don't mind, I would like to check your side please?" asked the hummer. ( So polite isn't he.) "Um...sure o-okay." I said sitting on the palm of his hand. "Our medical officer Ratchet." said Optimus, as Ratchet lefted me up while sniffing. What is he sniffing? I don't stink do I? "The boy's pheromone level suggest he wants to mate with the female." said Ratchet. Really? Ewww! "That's just nasty Sam. Couldn't you have your 'P' levels up later!" I shouted looking down at him. Everyone chuckled except Mikaela and Sam. "I like her, she's got spunk." stated Jazz. "Yes, now let me see your side." ordered Ratchet, as Optimus introduced Ironhide as their weapon specalist. "You feeling lucky punk." said Ironhide aiming his weapons at Sam. "Easy Ironhide." "Just kidding I only wanted show them my cannons." he explained. Sweet he can blow up stuff whenever he wants to, awesome dude. Ratchet lifted my shirt up carefully and scaned me. "You already know your guardian Bumblebee." said Optimus. Aw how cute he's name is Bumblebee. He's named after a bug...I HATE bugs, but I like the little cartoon ones. Bumblebee did a little dance. Now how freaking cute is that. "Hi Bumblebee!" I said waving at him. He looked away shyly and waved back. Okay, he's getting to adorable now. "Your side isn't broken, just bruised, thank goodness or else Bumblebee would have had a fit." said Ratchet. A fit? A fit about what? Suddenly I see Ratchet shooting a lazer at Bumblebee's throat, which caused him to gag. Poor thing. Bumblebee reached out his hand towards Ratchet. "It seems like he wants you." said Ratchet. Ok that comment just made me blush. You can use that statement anyway you want. Carefully I crawled from Ratchet's hand to Bumblebee's. What is this, pass the Melissa? He placed me on his shoulder, and made happy whirring, clicking sounds. I looked into his blue optics, they were a pretty blue. They were the bluest blue eyes I have ever seen. I felt like I was in a trance, they were so beautiful. That was shot lived as Optimus spoke. "We are here looking for the All Spark. And me must find it before Megatron." he said, "Mega-what?" asked Sam. Yeah Mega-who? Who that?. Optimus touched his head, as his eyes projected an image of their planet. Cool a movie in 3D. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed." he said. I saw an image of a grey looking robot with red eyes, throw a spear at another bot. I gasped in fear, and found myself cuddling into Bumblebee's neck. He made a concern clickling sound. Looking up, his blue optics held concern as well. "I'm fine Bee, just got a little startled that's all." I said with a reasurring smile. "Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars."Optimus continued. "Megatron followed it to Earh, where Captain Witwicky found him. It was an accident that interwined our fates. Megatron crashed landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system, and the coordinate to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses.". "How'd you know about his glasses?" asked Sam. "eBay." Optimus simply said. Figures much you can almost do anything on computer's now. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use it's power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." said Ratchet. Thank you Ratchet, thank you for saying that. "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam and Melissa Witwicky you hold the key to Earth's survival." added Optimus. And you're no help either Optimus. "Could you put me down please, Bee?" I asked. Bee gave me a sad look, but did as I wished. Once on the ground I ran up to Sam and Mikaela, "Please tell me you two have those glasses." begged Mikaela in fear. "I think that the glasses are in my bag. We need to go to my house." stated Sam. I would say that I live there too, but right now is not the time for fooling around.


	9. Chapter 9

Quickly we jumped inside Bumbebee. "Are you sure that the glasses are in your bag Sam?" I asked seriously. "Yeah Sam, because this is a serious situtation." added Mikaela. "Yeah I'm positive, remember I tried to sell it at school, for the family project. I put it in my bag, so my bag has to be in my room." he said with confidents. I groaned, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Whats with the groaning. This is not the time-", "Have you seen your room Samuel your bag could be in your room anywhere. It's like the Bermuda Triangle in there." I stated folding my arms across my chest. "Now it's not the time to be dogging out my room Melissa. The fate of the world is in my hand-" "Hey! Hey! Hey! Mines too you know, so don't even go there." I said glaring at him. He huffed and looked out the window, I did the same as the seat began to vibrate. A small smile formed on my lips I love this robot. The rest of the ride was silent, finally we made it on our street. "Let's go through the back, so noone can see us. I hate for the whole neighborhood to see a bunch of 25ft tall robots."suggest Sam. Had to admit for once in his lame excuse of a life, he had a point. Bee drove the back way. Quickly all three of us jumped out. "Ok, I need you two to stay here all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them." I didn't hear a please, people don't say please anymore, just order others around. "Ok ok." "Do you hear what I'm saying." "Yes Sam now get your ass in there and find those damn glasses." I demanded with irritation. To think I just got through saying people don't say please anymore. Wow. "Five minutes all right." he said running off. Mikaela stood next to Bee, as I sat on his hood, "Can you really beileve this is happening." she asked me. "It's like a dream that I could wake up from any second." she added. "In all honesty, at first I thought this was a dream...But after everything that has happened. The robots coming to Earth an evil cyborg that wants to take over the world. This is all real, none of this is fantasy. Our lives and the planet Earth are really at risk."I said seriously. Wow someone give me an award please. Suddenly we hear gears and clickling sounds, jumping off Bee's hood, we watched Optimus transform. "Oh god what are we going to do?" asked Mikaela in a panick, as the rest of the Autobots transformed. "Uh...um you stay here, I'll go see what's keeping Sam." I said running off. While running, I see Optimus stepping over trees. Great just great. I see Sam talking to dad at the back door. Oh you got to be kidding me. As fast as my legs could carry me, I ran to Sam's side. "Oh hi dad." I said with a fake smile. Truth was I wasn't mad at him anymore, just wish he would leave the damn door. "Oh Melissa, honey I...I'm so sorry for earlier." "It's ok dad, I did get out of hand. I really do need to control my mouth." I said this time with a real smile. "But I shouldn't have been so hard on you...you were just worried for your brother's safety. Like I do for you. It's just that your my babygirl and it's hard for a father to realize and let their daughters go. I was scared that I was going to lose you today. I love you Melissa." he said sincerely with a few tears streaming down his face. Tears welled up in my eyes, I never thought of it that why before, he was just worried about me and he didn't know how to handle it. "I love you too daddy." I said trying to hold back the tears. "So am I forgiving?" he asked, "Of course, as long as I'm forgiving as well." I said. " Yeah, oh and your brother was just going to do the yard." he said. I looked at Sam weirdly, but caught something yellow out of the corner of my eye. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Bumblebee hiding beside our house. He waved at me, with a cute smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile back. Waving back quickly, I shooed him away before he got caught, then dad tried to come outside. I don't know why, but he needs to stay his butt in doors he don't need to see these robots sneaking around like freaking ghosts. Sam closed the door, and I stood next to him shoulder's touching so he couldn't see the yellow bot. Lord these bots are causing problems. "I love you. God I love you, just so much right now." said Sam like he was on the verge on breaking down into tears. Poor baby. "You know mom wanted me to ground you. You' re three minutes late." said dad. "Oh, well just another thing you did for me Dad because you're such a swell guy." said Sam, the Dad walked off. "All right, I love you, sleep well handsome man." said Sam. "Are you done sucking up now?" I asked with a smirk. "Oh...shut up." he said running to the Autobots. "What are you doing!" shouted Sam, as Optimus tried to figure out his footing. His foot aimed for..."Oh God! No! Not Dad's fountain!" I shouted. To late, he broke it, "Ooops, sorry mybad." he said. Really? Is that all you have to say. Dad is going to be pissed, when he see's his path and the broken fountain, and Mojo about to pee on Ironhide...Wait Mojo is about to PEE on IRONHIDE! "Nononono, Mojo don't-", to late he peed. Ironhide flicked Mojo with his foot or toe and was about to crush him. Quickly I ran over, just as Sam did, but I made it first. I snatched the stupid dog up and tried to calm Ironhide down. "Easy, easy Ironhide. This is Mojo."I said. "Yeah! He's a pet of ours, thats all." added Sam. Ironhide still wasn't pleased since he activated his cannons. "You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate." he said angerly. "Nonononono. He's not a rodent he's a Chihuahua. This is our Chihuahua. We love Chihuahua's don't we Melissa?" asked Sam. "Yes we love this little rodent." I said smiling. "Melissa! You're not helping." said Sam with irritation. Aw come on I have to have some kind of fun. "He's leaked libericants all over my foot." replied Ironhide grumply. "He peed on you?" asked Sam, "Duh Sam." I mumbled to him, but he ignored me. "Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo." said Sam, "Bad Mojo." repeated Ironhide, I laughed he sounded like some little kid. He walked away mumbling about something that was going to rust. Sam grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house, and up the stairs. "Ok, I look in my room, you look in your room." ordered Sam. "Wait, wait, wait. Why would your bag be in my room." I complained. "Just do it please." "Fine." I groaned. I ran into my room and started looking around. "I don't know why I'm looking around in my room. I don't have his crap in my room." I stated bitterly while looking under my bed. Then suddenly I was startled by whirling and clicking sounds, which caused me to bang my crown under the bed. "Ooowww." I whined crawling backwards. Once safe from under the bed, I sat on my bottom, rubbing my throbbing skull. The whirling and clickling sounds were heared again. I shot my head towards the window, bad mistake, everything was spinning. Once I could focus again I saw Bumblebee looking at me through my window. "Bumblebee? What are you doing?" I asked the yellow bot. Walking over to the window, he looked at me with those beautiful blue optics of his. He reached out a giant metal finger and gently rubbed my head. Awww he must have saw me bump my head and was trying to make it feel better. "Aww Bee thank you,but I'm fine." I said with a warm smile as the color pink dusted my cheeks. Was I falling for the yellow black bot? As before I found myself lost in his optics, as I looked at them, I felt all kinds of emotions. Suddenly the door to my room was slammed open, causing me to jump out of fright. Sam stood in my doorway he's eyes widen, as he looked from me to Bumblebee. "What's going on in here?" he asked glaring at us mostly Bee. "Cool it Sam, I just hit my head and Bee was trying to make it feel better. No harm done." I said looking at Bee than back to Sam. "Well before yall start making babies, I need you to come help me." he said sarcasticly and irritation. Rolling my eyes I turned back around to Bee, and said, "See you later Bee.". Smiling I gave him a wink and ran into Sam's room. "Ok Sam where do you want me to start?" I asked walking into his room. "Well Mikaela is searching on this side. You can search on the other side." he said running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Sighing I began my search 'once again', oh if you've seen his room, it's hard to find something in here. It wasn't even a few mintues before I heared Mikaela calling Sam's name. He ran over to the window, "What? Oh, nonono." said Sam, "Whats wrong?"I asked walking over to the window. "He's on our mother's flowers." replied my brother. Looking down, and sure enough ol Optimus has crushed our mother's flower bed. To top it off the only thing he has to say was 'Oops. Really? First its 'mybad' then 'oops'. I promise you this robot has been on this planet before. I couldn't look anymore the backyard was destroyed completely. I could hear Sam and Optimus talking but I didn't really care what they were saying. The only thing I heared was "Autobots fall back." Then the Earth shook, quickly I ran to the window and saw the funniest thing. Ratchet got tangled in the powerline, which of course caused a blackout. I giggled as I heared him say, "Oh that was tingley, you should try it." "Yeah that looks fun." Ironhide replied sarcasticly. "Hey guys its dark in here we can't see a thing." I called out to them. "Ratchet give them some light." ordered Optimus. As Ratchet pointed his headlights in the room we contiued the search for the missing glasses. "Sam!" called our mom. Oh shit here come the parents.


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes widen as I heared our mom calling for Sam. "Sam! Sam! Mom and Dad are coming!" I shouted quietly. Sam ran to the window, "Look we got a major issue here." he said to the Autobots. "Anyone in there? How come the door's locked. You know the rules, no door's locked in my house." shouted Dad. "Sam, Melissa what are we going to do?" asked Mikaela in panick. Quickly I ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, "First you need to hide, they don't know that your're here." I said hiding her behind a chair that was in the room. "Five...four." Oh crap dad's counting. "Sam dad's counting, hurry up and open the door before he knocks it down." I said in a rush. "Don't you think thats what I'm trying to do." snapped Sam. I ran over to Sam's bed and plopped on it trying to look like nothing was going on. Sam ran to the door and opened it, "What's up? What's with the bat?" he asked, as if nothing was happening. I rasied an eyebrow, who in the world has a- . Ohhhh nevermind mom does. Her and that bat, but she can be very dangerious with it though. "Who were you talking to?" asked dad. " I was talking to Melissa and now I'm talking to you." he said as if it was the obvious thing in the world. "Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" asked mom. "I'm a child, you know a teenager." replied Sam. I facepalmed myself. Really? He couldn't come up with nothing better than that? "We heared other voices and noises, we thought maybe you were-" "It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" asked dad cutting mom off, and walking into the room. "No! What light? There's no light dad. There's no light. You got two lights in your hands. That's what it is, maybe it bounced." argued Sam. " You can ask Melissa." he added." No I don't have to ask her. I know what I saw, there was a light under the door." dad argued back."Look you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock, you got to communicate. I'm a teenager." complained Sam. "We knocked for five minutes." stated Dad, "Yeah, plus Melissa is in here. Why can't we be in here?" asked mom. "Because I asked her to come in here. Plus you didn't knock. You were screaming at me okay? This is a repression of what you are doing here. You are ruining my youth okay." said Sam in irritation. I laughed, really his youth. "Oh for Pete's sake you are so defensive. Were you two having incest?" she asked. Now THAT right there stopped me from laughing. WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY! All of us looked at her like she just lost her DAMN mind. "Where we-" Sam couldn't even finish that sentence. "Judy." dad said not believing what his wife just said. "Mom...oh my god." I said wide eyed. WHY in the HELL would I want to have SEX with MY brother? "No mom we don't- oh god." said Sam in embarrassment. Holy shit I forgot about Mikaela...and she is hearing everything. Where is Bumblebee when I need him. "It's okay. It's okay." she said. "No mom this is not ok. Why would you say or even think that." I asked. "Yeah mom, she's my sister for crying out loud." said Sam. "I"m sorry it's just been a weird night. I've had a little to drink." she said. Well what the hell this drink she's drinking she needs to pore the rest of that shit out. If it's making her say some fucked up shit like that. Then dad walked into the bathroom. "No, no Dad." said Sam, chasing after dad. " Yeah, well we saw a light." he said looking around. Then there was another earthquake, this causes dad to jump in the tub yelling, "Earthquake! It's another one. Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!". I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. Now we all know who's causing these so call 'earthquakes' don't we. Either way I was wishing those damn robots get somewhere and sit their asses down. Then the lights came back on, "Hey the lights are back on." said mom. Didn't I just say that, I know I did right? "Come on get out of the tub." she said to dad. " Can't you take safety seriously." he said a little irrirtated. Mom went into the bathroom, "Good Lord this floor is fiflty Sam." she said. I giggled, which i received a glare from my brother. "Oh no. Look at the yard, the yard is destroyed. Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer. ", he called from the bathroom. Wow if only he knew since there are like five out there. "Sam will you please tell us who you were talking to?" pleaded mom. "Mom I told you I was talking to my sister. What more do you want." "We heard you talking to somebody besides Melissa. We know our children's voices. All we want to know is who you were talking to." demanded mom. Good thing I'm not Sam right now, because I don't want to explain anything. I saw Mikaela getting ready to stand up, I shook my head and mouth the word 'no' but she ignored me and stood up anyway. I tell you about hard headed people. Everyone stopped in mid arguement as they notice Mikaela. She stood there looking unconfortable, poor girl. "Hi I'm Mikaela I'm a... I'm a friend of Sam's." she said nerviously. I waved my arms around giving her a look like 'hello what about me'. "Oh and Melissa." she added. Thank you. I swear I don't feel the love in this room. Dad patted Sam on the back while grinning like a crazy person. My mom wasn't to far behind. "Gosh you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl." said mom. "She can hear you talkng mom." replied Sam. I hope so, her ears should be on fire from the converstation that we just had. "Oh my goodness I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion." said mom. "Yeah sorry for bugging ya." said dad. I cringed that sounded so wrong. Did they really forget that I was here. "Do you have my backpack?" asked Sam. "It's in the kitchen." replied mom. With that Sam ran out of the room and I guess into the kitchen as our loving parents left the room. "What a family converstation you guys were having." she said laughing. I glared at her, "Yeah I'm sure you think that was funny. I'm surprised they didn't asume that we were having a threesome." I said with a smirk. That got her to shut up and might I add that the color red was covering her face. Sam finally came back with the glasses at hand. "All right I found the glasses all we need to do is sneak into the backyard and give these to Optimus." he said. Mikaela and I nodded in agreement as the three of us headed downstairs. When we reached the living room there were two guys in black suits. One was holding a flashlight in my mom's face and the other was standing behind him. "What is this?" asked Sam. The guy thats standing infront of my mom took her bat and tossed it to the guy behind him and faced Sam. "How you doing son? Is your name Sam and Melissa?" he asked. Already I don't like this guy. "Yeah." replied Sam as he looked around, as guys in black suits were surrounding the house. "Well, I need you to come with us." he said. I grabbed onto Sam's arm, they are not taking my brother from me. Plus I don't know this guy. "Whoa, way out of line." said dad, as he and mom stood next to us. "Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." he said. I held on to Sam tighter, "I don't like this guy Sam." I whispered in his ear. "It's ok sis, I won't let him hurt you." Sam whispered back. "You're not taking my children." stated dad. "Really?" the guy asked as Mojo barked. Aww how sweet to bad he can't do anything. "You gonna try to get rough with us." the guy asked. He keeps pushing it I might. "No, but I'm gonna call the cops, because there's something fishy going on around here." stated dad. "Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son and daughter your little Taco Bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on here." he said. I rasied an eyebrow, what in the world is this guy talking about? What operation, the only operation I know of is the surgry kind. "What operation?" asked dad as mom picked up Mojo. Heaven knows why. "That is what we are gonna find out." he replied. Then some weird looking guy walked up to him and whispered something in the guys ear. The guy got wide eyed and looked at us then back at the guy. He took some kind of funking looking machine from the guys hands and walked up to us. "Son." "Yeah." "Step forward please." he said. I grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him back. "No! What are you going to do to him." I growled. "Melissa it's ok." said Sam rubbing my arm. Instead of just scanning Sam, he scanned the both of us. Then the machine started beeping, and it got louder and louder. As it did the guy's eyes widen every time. He keep doing that he's eyeballs are going to fall out of his head. "Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" he said loudly. We looked around confused as guys started grabbing us. I started struggling, as I got free I was about to punch one. "Melissa no!" ordered Sam, I stopped in mid punch. Looking at him like he was crazy I dropped my arm, as the guy handcuffed me. Oh great just wonderful, I'm handcuffed again. Plus fourteen rads? What the hell does that mean?

HEY GUYS I KNOW I SAID THE NEXT TIME YOU READ IT WILL BE COMPLETE BUT THERE HAS BEEN ALOT OF STUFF GOING ON AND ITS BEEN WEEKS ALREADY SO IM JUST GOING TO PUBLISH WHAT I HAVE DONE SO KEEP READING READERS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

They dragged everyone outside, as my mom shouted, "If you hurt my dog I'll kick your ass!". Poor Mojo they had him on the dog pole thingy. I always thought it was for bigger dogs. Guess they are to much of a whimp to pick up a Chihuahua. I kept tripping over because this guy kept shoving me. "Stop shoving me asshole, before I kick you in the balls."I growled. That only made him shove harder. I wasn't going to take this, I started struggling again. I almost got free until Sam stopped me. "Melissa clam down don't make this worse okay. We're going to be fine." he said. "Well tell him to stop shoving me!" "Sam! Melissa! Do not say anything." shouted dad. "Not a word until we get a lawyer!" he added. They put us in seprate trucks, Mikaela sat on the right, Sam in the middle and I on the left. I couldn't believe this was happening again. All we wanted to do was get the glasses give it to Optimus so they can save the world,but nooooo we ended up in the back of a cop car again. I was looking out of the window until Mr. Simmons spoke. "So, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" he said holding up Sam's phone. A groan escaped my throat. Really Sam? Really? How could you forget your phone? "Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." replied Sam. Yeah I'm sure it was Sam. "What do you make of this?" asked Simmons as he pushed the record botton. It played from that night when Sam and I thought our car has been stolen. Oh my god I wanted to curl up under a rock right now. "Is that you?" asked Simmions with a grin. If I wasn't handcuffed I would have broken that big nose of his. Does he really think that this shit is funny. "Yeah, that sounds like Ladiesman." said Mikalea looking at Sam. I looked at him to. If he didn't record that we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. "Last night at the station you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." he said. I glared at him. There was no way I was going to rat out the Autobots espcially Bumblebee. Plus there is something up with this guy he seems to suspicious for my liking. "Well, here's what I said, okay? Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen...from me, from my house." he said. "Really?" asked Simmons. I kept my glare on him but wishing that Sam would shut the hell up. He has never been a good lair so why start now. "But it's fine now, it's back. It came back." said Sam. My eyes widen, those three words said it all ' it came back'. Does he realize what he just said. "Well, not by itself because cars don't do that, because that would be crazy." said Mikaela laughing. Everyone in the car laughed except me. I didn't find this funny at all. Plus they sound like fucking retards doing that fake laughing. "That's funny. That is so funny."said Simmons 'laughing' Suddnely he stopped and got all serious like, " So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" he asked. That got them to stop their fake laugher, "Oh you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T.? No." said Sam trying to make Simmons look like he was the crazy one. To me they all were crazy with all the lying and fake shit. Simmons know's Sam is lying already so I wish he will cut the act. "It's an urban legend." added Mikaela. I guess she didn't want Sam to look like a total weirdo by hisself. Too late in my book. "Yeah. You see this?" asked Simmons holding a fake badge. "This is an 'I can do whatever I want and get away with it badge. I'm going to lock you up forever." he said. "Oh yeah so what does the government do give out fake ass badges now. In that case I could go to the dollar store and get one from the toys section and lock your ass up forever in that case." I spat out. "Oh look who wants to talk now. isn't that cute." said Simmons. "Yeah you're talking because I'm handcuffed if I wasn't you'd be gumming mash potatoes and peas for the rest of you life." I said. "Really? Is that a threat?"he asked "No, I don't threat I make promises." I said with vemon dripping from every word. "Oh God. You know what? Don't listen to him. Melissa don't even think about wasting your time on him. He's just pissy cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." stated Mikaela. "You, in the training bra do not test me. Especially with your daddy's prole coming up." said Simmons. Mikaela's eyes widen "What? Parole?" asked Sam. "It's nothing." "Oh grand theft auto that ain't nothing." argued Simmons. "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they... They weren't always his." "You sole cars?" asked Sam in disbelif. "Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."she said. I wanted to cry, but I knew Sam was judging her already. There has to be a reason for it. There has to be a reason why she has a record "She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot." he said eyeing her. I glared at him if looks could kill he would be further than six feet under. "That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life." said Simmons. This asshole was making fun of her. In rage I jerked my arms apart and the cuffs broke in half, as I was about to strangle Simmons. I heared the weird machine beeping like crazy, suddenly the car crashed into something. The car spun wildly as the three of us kept bumping into each other. The lights blinded us as giant metal fingers gripped the top of the car. I could feel the car being picked up and it just hung in the air until the roof of the car tore off. The car bounced to the ground which really hurt by the way. My poor butt. Finally the lights were turned off and there stood the almighty big boss bot himself. "You assholes are in trouble now. Gentlemen I want to introduse you to my friend." "HI OPTIMUS!" I shouted waving at him. Boy was I glad to see him. He waved back with a chuckle, "Taking the children was a bad move." he said in that deep voice of his. Damn right it was. Then all the guys pulled out their guns, "Autobots relieve them of their weapons. he ordered. Autobots? Wait that means Bee is here too. The ground shook as the bots jumped down from the bridge. "Freeze!" demanded Ironhide as he readied his cannons. Damn I thought I would never be this happy to see Robots. My lit up even more when I saw my yellow bot, as Jazz took away their weapons. My gaze averted back to Optimus as he kneeled down infront of the destroyed vehicle. "Hi there." said Simmons with somewhat fear in his voice. "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" asked Optimus surprised. I was thinking the same thing. Any normal person would have freaked out by now. "Look there are s-seven protocals okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you, except to tell you I can't communicate with you." Simmons rambled on. I raised an eyebrow. How the hell are you going to stand there and say 'I'm not authorized to communicate with you'. Really? Really? There is a giant robot that can smush you with it's pinkie finger when he wants to, and you're going to say some shit like that. Obviously big boss didn't like the answer he received from Simmons. "Get out of the car." demanded Optimus. Simmons started rambling again only causing Optimus to be pissed of even more. "Now!" he shouted in anger. Hell if I was Simmons I would have jumped out by now. I got out as Sam and Mikaela followed suit. Mikaela took the remaining handcuffs off my wrists. "How did you break these?" she asked in pure shock. I blushed, how was I suppose to say 'because I got pissed and I just snapped them in half '. "Uhhh...they were already half way broken." I said unsure of my answer, and hoping she at least bought it. I don't think she did as she raised and eyebrow at me. "Don't look at me like that, plus Sam needs his handcuffs off too." I said avoiding eye contact with her. She looked at me not believing a word I said but went over to Sam and worked on his cuffs. "You're good with handcuffs to now, huh." he said rudely. "You weren't suppose to hear all that." stated Mikaela. "Yeah." he replied and walked off. When he walked pass me, I snatched him by his collar and gave him a good punch to the jaw. He fell over and held his jaw while looking at me in disbelief. I glared down at him as I walked over to Mikaela and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "How could you Sam. Just because she has a record doesn't mean you have to judge her like she's a real criminal. There has to be a reason for it, right Mikalea." I said. "She's right Sam, I have a record because i wouldn't turn my dad in."she said with sadness. I hugged her tighter, I felt so sorry for her. "When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"she asked. Burn she got him there. I looked at Sam and he said sympathy and guilt written across his face. "See, it's not right to judge people until you know the reason behind it." I said giving Sam a stern look. He came over and gave her a hug and said 'sorry'. Letting go, he walked over to Simmons and his group. "What is Sector Seven." demanded Sam. Simmons just looked at him. "Answer me! " Sam snapped, "I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you young man!" shouted Simmons. "How'd you know about the aliens." demanded Mikaela, "Where did you take our parents." I also demaded. "I am not at liberty to discuss it." "No?" said Sam reaching into Simmons pocket. "Hey. You touch me thats a ferderal offense." stated Simmons. Sam grabbed his badge, "Do whatever you want and get away with it badge." said Sam in mockery. "Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden with his big alien friend over standing over there." muttered Simmons, but i heared him loud and clear. "Oh really, and you think you're so big and bad with your pussy group over here. Picking on kids and thier familys beacuse you got fake badges and guns. Grow some balls dude." I said with irritation. "Why you little-" "Where is Sector Seven?" asked Sam. "Wouldn't you like to know." snapped Simmons. Just then an oil can bounced off Simmons head, He just stood there dumbfounded as Bumblebee peed on him. "Hey!" shouted Simmons. "Bumblebee stop lubricating the man." ordered Optimus with a small hint of amusement in his voice. Bumblebee strugged as if he was innocent. I tell you, I'm so falling for this robot. I ran over to him, "Bee!" I shouted holding my arms up like a little kis that wants to be picked up. He gently wrapped his metal hand around me and lifted me up. "You just don't know how happy I am to see you Bee." I said cresting his cheek plate. He nuzzled his face into my small hand. I couldn"t stop the warm fuzzy feeling that was developing inside me. Bumblebee brought me closer to his face as he rubbed his face plate against my cheek. I couldn't help but nuzzle back. I could feel a million butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. My heart beat increased rapidly making me feel a little dizzy. I really enjoyed the feeling, and I knew in my mind That this yellow black bot was the cause of it. I snapped out of my dreamland as I heared helicopters. Looking up, there was at least for of them followed by more vehicles. "Optimus! Incoming!" shouted Ironhide. "Bumblebee you have to get out of here." I said looking into his blue optics. He looked at me worriedly and held me tighter, but not to tight to hurt me. "Bee please you have to go before they get you." I pleaded fighting back the tears. I didn't want to imaging what they would do to him, if they caught him. "Bumblebee! Please Go! I don't want anything to happen to you! Go! Now!" I shouted. I was desperate to keep Bee out of harms way. Finally he gave in and sat me down on the ground and transformed. "Hurry Bee!" I shouted, with that he took off along with the other Autobots. Out of no where, Sam grabbed me by my arm, "Come on."he said pushing me onto Optimus hand. Once the three of us were on, he lifted us up and we crawled onto his shoulder plate. When settled Optimus ran off, he ran throught the streets, being careful as to not crush any cars in his path. The only thing that was running through my mind was that I prayed that Bumblebee and the other Autobots were ok. Sunddenly I was brought back from my thoughts as a helicopter flew under us. Wait under us? Looking around at my surrounding, we were under a bridge. Like in the movie "Mighty Joe Young".Where Joe hid under a bridge. I got an uneasy feeling in my gut, as I watched the helicopters fly around. I didn't realize I was leaning forward, until I heared Mikaela scream. Hearing her scream scared me making me jerk forward and fell off. Screaming while falling I saw Sam and Mikaela falling too. Optimus tried to catch us with his feet, but we only got the winf knocked out of us. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion, as I watch the ground inch closer to us. I closed my eyes not wanting to see myslef go splat into the concrete. To my surprise I didn't feel my head smash into anything. Was I dead already, was my death that quick that I didn't even feel it. Opening my eyes my blue eyes met a pair of baby blue optics. Bumblebee!" I shouted in shock. Where the hell did he come from, I thought I told him to run. "Bee what are you doing here. I thought I told you to run."I said with irritation. Bumblebee just crested my cheek with his finger. Just by a simple touch melted my heart. Suddenly I hear Sam scream 'Stop', out of no where a helicopter fired at Bumblebee. A cord was wrapped around his arm causing him to jerk away from me. "Beeee!" I shouted in fear. Quickly I ran over as they fired cords at his other arm and legs. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. "NOOOO!" I screamed. When I reached him, my heart shattered. The look on his face was heartbreaking. The sad and painful whimpering he was doing didn't help it none. It brought tears to my eyes, "Bee why don't you fight back!" I shouted as the tears flowed harder. He just looked at me sadly. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You can't let them do his to you Bee. You just can't." I whispered. I felt so broken and helpless right now it was sicken me. Then I was snatched away from him. "Get out of the way girl." a guy snapped at me. "Freeze it! Freeze it! Freeze it!" another guy shouted. All sadnes washed away and was replaced my rage. Shooting to my feet I grabbed a guy and punched him in the nose. Another guy was coming at me and he tasted my shoe. About ten guys came at me and I took them all on. None of them could get a hold on me, until I was shot in my shoulder. I fell from the impact and the cops took that chance to garb me. Putting handcuffs on, one of the men threw mw over their shoulder, and tossed me into the car. "Melissa!" shouted Sam and Mikaela. "Oh god they shot you." said Sam in a panick. Right now I didn't care I was so depressed. "I couldn't save him." I whispered. "What?" asked Sam. "I couldn't Bee. I was weak. I couldn't save him. I couldn't save him." I repeated over and over again. Somehow I was placed between Sam and Mikaela. Shook took her jacket off and gave it to Sam. "Here Sam put this on her wound to stop the bleeding." She said. I just there and cried my heart out. Right now all I knew was some show along the line. I Fell in love woth Bumblebee and I lost him.


	12. Chapter 12

I just sat there in the backseat of the car in silent. My eyes never leaving the sight of my hands folded in my lap. Mikaela managed to take the cuffs off so I won't hurt my wound as much. Both her and Sam tried to comfort me, but nothing worked. They didn't know how it felt to see someone you love in so much pain. It hurt even worse knowing that you tried to save them, but failed. The look on Bee's face replayed in my mind like some cruel sick joke. The sad and painful whirling and whimpering sounds he was doing echoed in my mind. Each time it did, I felt my heart tighten in agony. I never knew there was so much cruelty in the world. How could they do that to him. Bumblebee wouldn't harm anyone. Well not on purpose anyway. I bit the bottom of my lip to keep myself from breaking down again. Knowing those assholes, they're probably taking him apart by now to see how he works or something. Just the thought and the idea by itself, made me want to puke. If I find out that they harmed my Bumblebee, Simmons will pay. Dearly. Finally coming to a stop, they took us out of the car. I was surprised that they were gentle this time. I kept my gaze to the ground, and let Sam lead me to where we were going. "Son, we're going to have to take your sister for a moment." said a man. "Whoa, whoa, whoa for what?" demanded Sam while wrapping an arm around my waist protectively. "It's ok son. We just want to take care of her injury."he replied reassurely. "Sam I'll go with her." offered Mikaela as she took my hand. "Okay. I'll wait here."he said unsurely. Sam let go and Mikaela walked with me into a room. "Wait here, I'll get a nurse." said the man and he left. It was silent for a moment until Mikaela brought me into a hug. "It's going to be okay Melissa. Everything is going to be alright. Bumblebee is strong, and I'm sure he's ok."she said pulling back a little to look at me. I looked at her and she gasped. She saw all the emotions I was feeling. I was sad, broken, helpless, angry, weak,ashamed. I was messed up on the outside, but in the inside I was a compete reck. "Melissa." she said at a lost for words. There was nothing she could say to make me feel better. Nothing will work until I was sure Bee was ok, but I knew better.I shook my head slightly, "You didn't see the look on his face. The look and sadness and pain he showed. The pain they caused him Mikaela. I can never forgive them. Not for what they've done to Bee. He saved our lives and this is what he gets." I said grabbing a glass jar and smashed it into a wall. The glassed shattered everywhere, a good example of how my heart felt. While throwing it, it caused my injury to bleed again, but I didnt care. I picked up another jar, but Mikaela quickly grabbed me before I could do more damage to the place and myself. "Melissa please, I know you're hurt, but you can't do this. You have to stop before you hurt yourself even more. I'm sure Bumblebee wouldn't want you to do this." she said desperately. I placed the jar I had in my hand back on the counter and cried. Mikaela turned me around in her arms and embraced me. She let me cry onto her shoulder until the nurse came in. "Oh my god. What happened in here." asked the nurse in utter shock. "Sorry we just had a small episode thats all." explain Mikaela. The nurse just stood there like a dummy in the doorway. "Could you please help her, she's lossing blood over here." snapped Mikaela at the nurse. The nurse snapped out of it and began to work on my shoulder. It took her a couple of hours because she had to take the bullet out, but I wasn't helping it none either. With my ducking and dodging and death threats. I tell you that shit hurts like hell. When it was out she wrapped it up nice and neat and tight, and gave me some jeans and a shirt to replace my torn and bloody ones. We walked back to Sam, he was pacing back and forth. When he saw us, he ran up to me and hugged me. "Are you alright, I was so worried about you." he asked with concern. "I'm fine Sam, just a little sore thats all." I replied with a small smile. "Well you don't seem like a zombie anymore, so I guess I believe you." he said with a smile of his own. "Excuse me?" asked a voice. We turned around to see an old guy with a black suit, surrounded by four bodyguards. They walked up to us, as the three of us held each others hands. "Are you Samuel Witwicky?" aske dthe old man. "Yes sir."he replied, "Which one is your sister?" he asked. "I am sir. My name is Melissa Witwicky." I answered politely. He seemed very important, thats why I was polite, plus he seems ok. "I'm the Secretary of Defense. I need you two to come with me." he said as he was about to walk away. "Wait, what about her?" I asked holding Mikaela's hand tighter. He turned around and looked at her for a moment, "She's with us." added Sam. "She comes to." he said and walked off with us following him. As we walked outside, there were two helicopters waiting for us. Two guards guided us to a different one than the Secretary. I sat between Sam and Mikaela since I really didn't care for sitting at the end. Sitting across from us was a blonde girl and a dark skin boy. As the helicopter took to the sky, I drifted to my thoughts. I thought about the converstation I had with Mikaela before we met up with Sam. (Flashback) After the nurse left the room, Mikaela was about to do the same, until i grabbed her hand. "Can I talk to you for a minute please." I pleaded. She nodded her head and sat down in a chair. "So? What do you want to say?" she asked patiently. I bit my bottom lip, how was I going to say this. I guess there is no other way to say it, so I told her. "Have you ever had the feeling that you're in love with someone." I asked timdly. "Well plenty of times I thought I was in love, but it wasn't nothing that I thought it was. So I guess not. Why? Are you in love with someone?" she asked. I nodded my head shyly, before I knew it she jumped up out of the chair and stood infront of me with beaming eyes. "Who? Who? Whooo? " she asked why to excited for her own good. "You have to promise not to laugh when I tell you." I said seriously. "Okay. I promise, now tell me." she replied seriously but the smile never left her face. I took in a deep breath and said, "It's Bumblebee." I watched her face to see her reaction. "Bumblebee? The alien Bumblebee?" she asked in pure shock. "Well duh. What other Bumblebee is there, because I wasn't talking about the buzzing kind."I said folding my arms. "Wow...I never thought that...but he's a...how could." she couldn't find the right words to say. "Look, I know it's weird okay, and I know he's a giant robot thats not from this planet, but you don't know how he mkaes me feel. Bee make me feel happy, he makes me laugh and smile. He comforts me when I'm down. When he touches me I get goosebumps and its not beacuse he's made of metal." I said with a small laugh, but contiued. "My heart increases when see him or even hear his name. He gives me this warm and fuzzy feeling inside, that I never felt before. When he's there, I feel safe and know that everything is going to be okay. But when they took him." I paused for a moment to try and control my emotions. "I felt his pain. He wanted to fight back, but couldn't because he didn't want to hurt anybody. I compared my feeling that I have for everyone to the feeling I have for Bee. I don't love Bee like a brother like I love Sam. I don't love him like I love my dad. My love for him is stronger and I feel at ease and a very strong bond with him. Even though he's a robot, he has a heart, and it's made of gold." I said with a big dreamy simle of my face. Mikaela just stood there for a moment to let everything I said sink in. Once it did she held a warm smile on her face. "He really makes you feel like that huh?" he asked sisterly like. "Yes, he does." I replied back. "Well, who am I to judge. They say there is someone out there for everyone. Didn't think they meant WAY out there." she said jokely. We laughed, "But, you have my support to the fullest. If he is the right guy for you, then I'm happy for you." she said. My smile brighten and I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Mikaela, thank you for understanding."I said. "No problem girl, thats what sisters are for." she said pulling back. "Right, sisters." I said as we laughed. (End Flashback) Returning back to reality, everyone was still quiet. What is it with thses people? I guess Sam couldn't take the awkward silence anymore as he spoke, "So..", "What they get you for?" asked the blonde girl with a accent. "Uh, we bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." he said "Who knew right?" I piped in. After that, the ride was silent once again. After a few minutes I leaned over Mikaela a little and saw, "Oh Wow! Cool! It's the Hoover Dam. " I said excited. We landed and was escorted into a car. At least we aren't in handcuffs this time. We arrived at the Hoover Dam, once Sam got out, I jumped out and ran over to the egde, and looked down. "Wow what a drop." I said feeling a shiver run up my spine. "Kids lets go." ordered the Secretary. As we walked, I noticed Simmons up ahead. I growled, if I had my way, he would be tortured until he begged for his death. Mikaela took my hand as we got closer to him. "Hey kid." he greeted Sam, "I think we got off to a bad start huh?" he asked while placing a hand on my brother's shoulder. I clitched my fist so tight, I knew they were white. "You must be hungry? You want a Latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" he asked. I snapped," He doesn't want any of you got damn food! We want our car!" I barked out in anger. Mikaela squeezed my hand as Sam placed a hand on my shoulder." Ms. I need you to listen to me vert carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you two know. We need to know it know." said an bald guy. Sam spoke before I could, "Okay. But first we'll take our car, our parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like forever." he said, mainly directing every word towards Simmons. "Come with me. We'll talk about your car." said baled man. We followed him away from Simmons. Thank god, because I was going to go Ham on his ass. The bald man known as Tom Banachek from what I learned, met up with the Secretary and some soilders. "Everyone I need you to follow me." ordered Mr. Banachek. As instructed we followed Mr. Banachek and Simmons. "All right, heres the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs." said Simmons. If he's talking abou himself, then yes we have. "NBEs?" asked a dark skinned soilder named Epps. "Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." replied Simmons smartly. If I was Epps I would have shot him in the back of the head. "What you are about to see here is totally classified." said Mr. Banachek, as we walked into an underground room. I gasped in fear at the giant frozen figure. Oh my god it's Megatron. Everyone began to walk closer to him, I shook a little when I looked into his eyes. I could still see that evil red glowing eyes of his in my mind. Talking about seeing the devil himself. "We think we he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." said Mr. Banachek. "We call him NBE One." piped Simmons NBE One? Psh, I like the name Megatron better. "Well sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." said Sam. "He's beem cryostasis since 1935. Your great- great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." stated Mr. Banachek. "Fact is your looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse- engineered by studying him. NBE One. Thats what we call him." Simmons said getting into my brither's face. " Hold the hell up." I said getting into Simmons face. "How the hell do you want us here to tell you everything we know and you're aguring with us. What kind of bullshit is that? If you want to know something shut your got damn mouth and listen." I growled. "You got some nerve girl. Someone should put you in your place." he said getting ready to hit me, but Lennox grabbed his wrist. "Don't you dare lay your hands on her." he hissed. "She's right Simmons, and you didn't think to the U.S. military might need to know that you're keeping a hoistile alien robot frozen in the basement." stated Mr. Secerarty in irritation. "Until these events we had no credible threat to national security." said Mr. Banachek. "Well you got one now." replied the Secretary. "So why Earth?" asked Lennox finally calm. "It's the All Spark." I said remembering what Optimus said. "All Spark? What is that?" asked the Secretary. "They came here looking for a Cube looking thing called the All Spark." I replied. "Yeah and Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him. Who's pretty much the harbinger of death wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe." explained Sam. "Yep so all in all you have an evil pyscho snowman in your possession that wants to kill us." I said folding my arms over my chest. "And you're sure about that?" Simmons asked towards Sam. "Yeah."he replied, the look on their face says it all. "You know where it is don't you?" Sam and I asked at the same time. "Follow me." said Banachek. Once again we followed him, but into a smaller room. "You're about to see our crown jewel." said Simmons. We all walked into the room and walked to the window. "Whoa." I said staring wide eyed at the giant Cube. I could see people walking on stairs that they made around the Cube. I felt really weird as if tiny volts of electricity was running through my vains, as if I could feel the Cubes power. "Carbon dating put the Cubes here around 10,000 BC. The First Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as on NBE One. President Hoover had the Dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide it's energy from being detected by anyone...or any...alien species on the outside." explain Banachek."Wait back up. You said the dam hides the Cubes energy. What knid exactly?" asked the blonde girl known as Maggie. "Good question." he said. Once AGAIN we followed them into a concealed room. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in." said Banachek. "What? Why?" I asked, "What? Are you scared?" Simmons mocked. "Knowing that I'm going to be locked in here with you, I should be, But since we aren't alone I shouldn't be." I said with a smirk. He growled as everyone chuckled. "Oh wow! What the? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something." said Epps looking at a wall with claw marks. "Oh no man. Freddy Krueger had four blades man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Right? That's Wolverine!" said Glenn laughing by hisself. "That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" asked Simmons. "I got a phone." said Glenn tossing it to Simmons. "Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." said Simmons placing the phone in thre box. Wow what a loser, plus thats not where they are from. I rolled my eyes as I placed the goggles over them. "We're about to take the Cubes radiation and funnel it into the box." said Simmons. When he said that the Cubes energy went through the phone, turning into a robot. He started shooting and blasting missles and crap. When it laid it's eye's on me, it went on a rampage. During it's rampage it made a crack in the box. I gasped this thing was trying to get out and attack me. Before it could make the crack bigger it got fried. I snatched the goggles off panting slightly. I didn't know to think, out of evryone else it was trying to get to me. Suddenly we heared an explosion, "Gentlemen they know the Cube is here." stated the Secretary. Oh shit. Oh shit. All hell is about to break lose.


	13. Chapter 13

"Banachek. What's going on?" asked Banachek on the radio. "Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power...and the backup generator." stated a guy at the other

end of the radio. My eyes widen slightly. If I'm using my context clues right that means that Megatron is defrosting. Ohhh snap that's not good. Lennox ran over

to Banachek, "Do you have an arms room?" asked Lennox. "Yes we do." Banachek replied. "Take us there." Lennox ordered. "Everyone follow me!" shouted

Simmons. Everyone ran out of the room and followed Banachek and Simmons. We made it to the arms room and all the soldiers began to arm up. "What do you

think is happening outside?" asked Mikaela. "I don't know, but they know the Cube is here." replied Sam. "Lets not forget about their loveable leader is here." I

added looking at all the soldiers do their thing. I glared at Simmons as he came into my view, "Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table." he shouted. Just

then we heard a rumbling sound and the lights flickered. Quickly I ran over to Simmons, "You got to take me to Bee." I demanded. "Who?" asked Simmons in

confusion. I groaned, "Ugh! My car, his name is Bumblebee. You have to take me to him." I demanded once again getting irritated. "So you know it's name, well

my dear your car is confiscated." said Simmons with a smirk. "Well unconfiscate him!" I snarled. "We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing."

argued Simmons. "Of course you don't know! Plus Bee is a he not an 'it'!" I growled. "Well maybe you know, but I don't know." Simmons rambled on. "You just

wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" asked Sam from behind me. When did he get there, I have no clue. Right know I was having a hard time

controlling my temper, because I was fuming. "I have people's lives at stake here young man!" Simmons shouted at Sam. That's it I have had it. Swiftly I

elbowed Simmons in the nose, and kicked his feet from under him. Doing so, when he fell to the ground I grabbed a gun and laid it between Simmons eyes.

"Melissa! What are you doing!" shouted Sam freaking out. "Now listen here Simmons and listen good. I'm not afraid to pull this trigger. You're already on my

hit list." I said. "Listen here you little-" I cut him off. "Shut up! Don't interrupt when I'm talking because you're in no position to make orders. I can end your

life right here and now and not regret a thing." I growled. "You wouldn't dare." Simmons challenged. My glare harded and I pulled the trigger only moving it

next to his head. "Oh my god!" shouted Sam. Simmons had his eyes shut tight and was tense. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared wided at me with fear.

"Next time I won't move it. Now unless you want to live Simmons. Take. Me. To. Bee. Now." I said dangerously. At the moment I think Simmons shitted his

pants. "Simmons." stated the Secretary. "Yes sir." he replied. "I'd do what she says. It seems to me she means business." said the Secretary. Simmons was

silent for a moment. "All right! Okay. You guys want to have the fate of the world in your Camaro's hands. That's cool." he said. I let Sam pull me off of

Simmons. "What is wrong with you, are you crazy?" Sam demanded in anger. "You could have killed him." "That was my intention." i replied back with a

blank expression. "What happened to you?" he asked. I looked at Mikaela, she nodded her head completely understanding. I looked back at Sam, "You

wouldn't understand." I said and walked passed him. Quickly we followed Banachek and Simmons to a pair of large doors. From behind it I could hear those

painful noises that's been haunting my mind. Running faster, I passed everyone and raced to the doors. Shoving the doors opened I know I felt my heart fall

to my feet. Bumblebee was on a large table groaning in pain as some guys used that freezing stuff. "Stop! Leave him alone!" I shouted shoving a few guys

out of the way. They all stopped when Banachek ordered them to. I climbed up on the table and stood next to Bee's head. He had his optics closed, "Bee?" I asked

softy. I placed my hand on his cheek plate, "Bee, look at me please." i said. His optics opened and showed pain but mostly warmth. I gave him a soft smile, "Are you

ok?" I asked, as he ran a finger through my hair. When his finger brushed against my injured shoulder, I flinched. Bumblebee gently lifted the collar of my shirt over

my shoulder. His optics widen as he saw the dressing, then narrowed soon after. Everything happened in a split second. Bumblebee let his helm down, scooped me

up in one hand, shot up to his feet and aimed a cannon at everyone in the room. "Bumblebee! What are you doing!?" I shouted. His grip on me tighten slightly as he

held me close to his chest. "Bee, everything is going to be okay." I said looking up at him. Guess what he ignored me. He can be so stubborn damn robot. Sighing I

grabbed his face in my hands. "Bumblebee look at me." I said softly but firmly. He raised his helm, and looked at me in the eyes. "Bee I need you to calm down, okay.

Everything will be ok." I said cresting his cheek. He started making angry whirling sounds, and waving his cannon around in irritation and eyeing my shoulder. "I

know. I know. You're not happy, from what happend, but I'm fine Bee. " He looked at me not believing a word I said. " I promise Bee, I'm fine. Now could you put the

cannon away please?" I asked with a smile. He turned his gaze to everyone else, not sure wether or not he should or not. "Please for me." I said with a pouty lip and

puppy dog eyes. Sighing he retracked his gun, before I knew what I was doing I brought my face closer to his and kissed him where his lips should be. When I pulled

away, I could feel his face heating up. His face was so hot I could feel the heat radiating from him. "I just made your day didn't I?" I asked with a smirk. "Hell yeah!"

he said through the radio. "Hey! We still have a situation down here remember!" shouted Sam. "Shit I forgot." I muttered as my face started heating up.

"Listen to me Bee. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." said Sam. Bumblebee optics widen, "It's true Bee, plus Megatron is here defrosting."

I added. "Come on we'll take you to the All Spark." said Sam. Without another word, Bee placed me on his shoulder plate and followed everyone to the Cube.

It was kinda funny watching everyone scramble out of the way, so they won't get stepped on. Bumblebee being the gentle type watched where he stepped

anyway. Standing before the Cube, I stared in awe. I knew the Cube was gigantic, but seeing it this close up. This thing is enormous. To think that Bee looks

puny compare to this thing. Imaging how I must feel. I watched him as he examined the Cube, making whirling and clicking noises here and there. I bit back

a giggle, he looks so adorable and he's not even trying. Reaching his arms up, he touched the Cube and a very, and I mean very bright light flashed. Making

my eyes shut immediately. Thanks for the warning Bumblebee. Through my closed lids, I could tell the light flashed a couple more times. Deciding that the

light show was over, i opened my eyes in time to see the Cube shrinking down to size. "Wow." i breathed out. After Bee's little after shock, the Cube was

nothing but a small square. "Message from Starfleet Captain. Let's get to it." Bee broadcasted. Me, I was looking at the Cube with high interest. I was

examing the markings it had, it was very unique. Seeing my curiosity, Bee held the Cube up to me. "You want me to hold it?" I asked confused. He only

nodded while holding the Cube closer to me. Gently I took a hold of the Cube and lifted it out of Bee's hand. While in my grasp I shivered a little. It was like

last time those tiny volts of electricity running through my veins. Bee carefully but gently wrapped his hand around my frame and lifted me off his shoulder,

and placed my on the ground next to my brother. Mikaela came over next to me and awed at the object I held in my hands. "And to think this thing is causing

alot of chaos." she said. "Sam! You and the girls get in the car!" shouted Lennox. Car? What car? Looking to my left, I saw Bumblebee finishing transforming.

Ohhh that car, silly me. Sam took the Cube from me and pushed me to Bee. Jogging to him, Bee already had the doors open. Mikaela jumped in the back,

Sam in the passenger seat and I in the driver seat. Imma have to put my name on this seat, so everyone will know this is my seat. Unless Bee says other

wise, he better not. Once in, Bee closed the doors and drove off with the soldiers following him. It was a smooth speedy drive, 'Is the Cube okay?" asked Sam

"Yeah it's fine." replied Mikaela. I just rolled my eyes. Really Sam? Really? Ignoring them, I spotted Optimus, "Hey! There's Optimus and the other Autobots."

I said. We watched as they made sharp U-turns and we continued on our way. "Bumblebee? Whats going on." asked Optimus. I raised an eyebrow. how can

we hear him and he's like six cars away from us. "Got the object Captain heading to Mission City." Bee replied through different broadcasts. "Good work

Bumblebee." Optimus replied back. "What just happened?" asked Sam in shock. "How can they talk and he's like way behind us?" Mikaela asked. They stared

at me for an answer. "What!? Don't look at me! I don't know!" I snapped. "Oh really? You should know since you had your tongue down his throat not long

ago." Sam snapped at me. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, but I ignored it. "I did not!" "Yes you did! Everyone saw you!" "So what? Don't be hating

because the only girls you ever kissed was your dream ones!" "That's not the point!" "Please do tell." 'The point is, is that he's a-" Sam paused, as we heard

sirens. Sam looked through the window, "No, no, no, no, no." Sam said. "What?" Mikaela and I asked in confusion. "Same cop." he said, "What do you

mean?" asked Mikaela. "Remember that robot that tried to kill us before me met the other Autobots?" I asked. She nodded, "That's what's he means, and by

the looks of it he's not alone." I said. "Oh god. Block them! Block them! Block them!" said Sam in a panick. As if they heard him Optimus and Ironhide

blocked the evil bots. Then a Military Mine Clearing Vehicle began to transform. Not long after Optimus transformed in mid drive and skid to a stop. The

Decepticon went through a bus and it exploded into flames. I could feel my eyes tearing up, those poor people. We watched as Optimus got tackled by the

Mine Clearing Vehicle. They rolled off the interstate and onto another one. "Bee? Will Optimus be okay?" I asked sitting back down. "He'll be fine. He can

hold his own." Bee replied through the radio. After a while of silence, we made it to Mission City." The soldiers were now in front, we watched them as they

talked. No one said a word, it was like a movie. Everyone is silent and anxious to see what happens next. Lennox and Epps got back into the truck and

everyone followed. them deeper into the city. Finally they found a spot and all the soldiers gathered around. "Do you think we should get out too?" asked

Sam. Just then we saw a jet fly above us. "Maybe we should." I said unsurely Something was not right with that air craft, it was flying way to low. We got

out just in time for it to fly over again. This time Ironhide transformed, "It's Starscream!" he shouted. By the sound of it he must not be friendly. "Back up!

Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide shouted giving orders. Bumblebee? I looked up in time to see him step over me. When did he transform? I watched as

Ironhide and Bumblebee pick up a Furby truck. What are they doing? What the hell is going on? "Melissa run!" I heard Sam shout. Taking one last glance at

Bee I ran with everyone else. "INCOMING!" screamed Ironhide. One second I'm running the next I'm flying through the air. I landed on something hard with

a loud thud. I groaned in pain, my head was throbbing and I was covered in dirt. "You alright little mama?" asked a voice. "Jazz?" I asked confused. Looking

around I noticed I landed on Jazz's hood. "Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't crack anything did I?" I asked. "Naw you good." he replied. "Good because I don't have car

insurance."I said. We laughed, but my laughter died down when I heard a familiar pained sound that I never wanted to hear again. "Oh no Bee!" I shouted.

I jumped off Jazz's hood and jogged over to Bumblebee. "Oh my god Bee!" I said holding back a scream when I noticed his legs were missing.


End file.
